The Astral Force
by G-Power
Summary: A group of eight girls and one boy who learned about their unusual powers that some of them had their powers develop from their parents or were chosen to have powers for the seek of justice. When a group of villains had their plans on capturing them for their own purposes, the children must use their own willpower to choose which side they are on.
1. Femme Chaeto

Twelve year old Ebony looked down at her notebook page. It was a few of important notes on it.

She has a physical science test in two days and Ebony hadn't been focused on one word of Mr. Eves's lecture. In fact, she has been busy gazing at the cute boys far right of the classroom.

_I'm so bored. Where is that ring of the bell?_ Ebony wondered, putting her notebook and pens into her yellow backpack.

Suddenly, a long lock of black hair fell over her eyes and she shook it impatiently.

_My hair needs to be straight for once._ Ebony thought irritably, shoving the lock behind her ears.

And then Ebony felt a warm wave. Because suddenly she noticed that her hair has obeyed her own thought.

Ebony love her way of manipulating her own hair.

She remembers that she was just once an average but sassy and spunky schoolgirl until one day she noticed her black hair turned into a bright yellow flowing hair. She was now playing an half-humanand half-alien with incredible energy power of her hair. As a human/alien hybrid in nature who serves as the protagonist that utilize energy abilties, but when evil is here to conquer, she must not to be taken lightly once she manages to make her way to them. As a agent of SHIELD, she was known as a cheerful, optimistic, and spunky person who exhibits leadership qualities despite her size.

Ebony let out a grin as she begin to remember how it all started from the beginning to anything that was about to change.

* * *

Last week earlier, when Ebony was sitting with her two friends Tonya and Sophia at history class where she can see her teacher Mr. Doyle writing the lesson notes on the board.

"Alright, students!" Mr. Doyle called out. "Today, we're having a pop quiz on yesterday's work!"

"What?" Ebony cried. "But you said there would be a review on yesterday's work!"

"About that, I lied." Mr. Doyle said, leering with his sly glee at his student. "You should know that I would make my students to be the best as they can be, not wasting their time being a slacker like some people I know."

Sophia and Tonya giggled and gave their friend Ebony a grin.

"He is speaking the truth, Eb." Sophia piped up cheerfully.

"No, he wants to turn us all into his mindless slaves of his classroom." Ebony whispered, crossing her arms over her chest as she was pouting big time. "I hate this class."

"And since I have good sense of hearing when it comes to a whisper, I've found a volunteer." Mr. Doyle said, changing his happy look into his stern expression. "Congratulations, Ebony."

"Burn." Tonya whispered to Ebony.

As Mr. Doyle began to ponder his quiz question, Ebony's face has started to worry.

"B-b-but that's not fair." Ebony squeaked. She turned to her friends. "I didn't even study at all. I only knew a little about the Revolutionary War."

All three girls stared hard at their teacher as he scanned his textbook.

"Hmmm." Mr. Doyle said. "Let's see here."

While Tonya and Sophia gazed at their teacher cautiously, Ebony laced her fingers together and clenched her eyes shut.

"Ask me about the Revolutionary War." Ebony breathed in a rush. "Please-oh-please-oh-please-oh!"

"Ebony…" Mr. Doyle began. "Why don't you tell us about…the Revolutionary War?"

"Yes!" Ebony cried, practically clapping her hands with glee as launched into a long, showoffy speech about how the war began.

Sophia and Tonya were both watching their friend in relief, but they both noticed that Ebony had just got her luck in History this time.

_I really got my luck this time!_ Ebony thought cheerfully.

* * *

After the final bell ring, Ebony and her girls ran outside to their bikes. Once they had hopped onto their bike, they were later gossiping about their own conversations about their other classes, but one thing has caught Sophia's attention.

"Hey." Tonya spoke. "I've heard that someone's having a birthday party tonight."

"Oh, snap!" Sophia exclaimed, taking out pink flowery invitations from her pink backpack. "I'm having a big birthday party tonight and it's gonna be fabulous this year!"

"Cute." Ebony said, propping a yellow sneakers on her pedal. "But isn't gonna be..."

"Pink?" Sophia answered with a cheerful tone. "Yup! It's my color!"

"See you then!" Tonya smiled.

Then, the girls began to ride away.

Once Ebony pedaled down the street, she could see a boy sitting on the curb with a guitar at his feet. But not just any boy! It was Thomas-Ebony's big crush. He was the only thing that makes her life romantic at that moment.

"Hey!" Ebony chirped, stopping at Thomas's feet with a breathless skid. "What are you doing here?"

Thomas unfolded his long, lanky limbs to stand up and smile at Ebony.

_Ohhhh._ Ebony thought dreamily. _So cute!_

"I'm practicing one of my songs for Sophia's birthday party tomorrow." Thomas explained. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to go her party?"

"Well...yes..." Ebony couldn't even begin to wrap her brain around the proper Thomas-impressing strategy. But she couldn't help gazing at his sky blue eyes or thinking that she'll be the perfect date for him.

"Well, I've better get along." Thomas said with an shrug. "I'll have to work the song for my band."

Ebony felt her head nod up and down very enthusiastically. It felt strangely detached from her body but she was glad to see Thomas in person. She imagined herself holding hands with Thomas. And going to the date with Thomas. And, most of all, kissing Tho-

"I'll see you at Sophia's party, okay?" Thomas was saying.

Ebony was crushing back to reality.

_Earth to Crush Girl!_ Ebony said to herself. _He's talking to you!_

Ebony nodded and gave Thomas a little wave. "Sure, no problem. See you then."

Thomas then ran off inside of the community center to join his buds, leaving Ebony gazing after him.

_He's sooooo mature._ Ebony thought. _If he liked me, then I need to be cute and find the best dress for the party._

When Thomas had disappeared to the building, Ebony sighed and wistfully made her way quickly home.

Walking through the door of the breezy kitchen, Ebony looked around to find her parents but she could see baked chocolate-chip cookies. Once her fingers touched the cookies, her mother came in with a smile.

"How was your day?" Her mother Martha asked.

"Oh. It's okay." Ebony replied. "My friend Sophia's birthday party is tomorrow."

"Really? That's great!" Martha said cheerfully. "I'll take you to the mall tomorrow afternoon for some dresses."

"Okay!" Ebony cheered. "So we are having pizza tonight?"

"Oh yes. Your brother is picking it up." Martha said, taking off her apron. "Now, do your homework and change your clothes."

"Alright." Ebony winked.

After dinner was gone, Ebony get ready for bed. She puts on her yellow pajama dress on and went to parents to say good night. They were in the living room watching the news about the weather.

"Night, mom. Night, dad." Ebony called.

"Good night, Ebony." Martha and Michael said in unison.

Ebony gave both of her parents a big hug and started to head to her room. As she had reached to her room, she pulled back her sheets and got into bed. It took several moments for Ebony to close her eyes. For a while, there was silence.

As Ebony was sleeping, she was having a dream unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She was in a strange extraterrestrial planet. It was filled with mysterious aliens that resembles as tall, yellow energy-like humanoids with long bright goldish hair tendrils for females and sharp-razor claws for males. Each of them were talking very exotic and in a language that Ebony never heard before.

Suddenly, Ebony could see something coming at her from the sky with tremendous speed. It was a young woman gazing as she flew towards her. The alien's hand slowly reached for Ebony's as Ebony's hand slowly reached for the alien's. Ebony was amazed at what she saw.

The alien's long flowing hair obscured her face. Her skin smoothed like a diamond. Her hands were small and delicate-looking with slender fingers. Her body almost seemed completely similar to Ebony's.

Ebony could feel strange energy beginning to flow inside her. Energy so powerful, she felt the she belongs here.

Before Ebony could reach out to more the alien's hair, the alien's eyes glowed brightly.

"THIS IS YOUR HOME WORLD!" The alien screamed.

Ebony woke up. She was alone. It was two o' clock in the morning. She imagined what the alien had looked like. She would have been the most amazing alien she had ever seen. The thought of her made Ebony feel very warm inside.

Then, she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Ebony was at her favorite place in the world: the mall. In the dressing room, she'd stacked every glamorous and outdated dresses with two different piles. She has been using her perfect dress-searching as a key part of her getting-ready-for-her-crush ritual.

_Dang it!_ Ebony told herself. _I need some dress that will win Thomas's heart!_

Then, she heard her cell phone vibrating and reaching for it.

"Hi!" Ebony chirped through her cell phone.

"Hey, Eb." Tonya said with a giggle.

"I'm still trying to find the perfect gift for the party." Ebony wailed. "What about you?"

"I'm finding the perfect gift for Sophia. It's gonna be spectacular." Tonya said.

Ebony could picture her best friend at the pink-colored building called Gorgeous Pink. It's where every girl can go to find a lot of glamorous dolls and accessories. And that fabulous most likely consisted of rows of cute-looking dolls and human-like puppets. Beautiful golden necklaces and earrings, cute bracelets and diamond rings, and all-pink shoes lined from every column.

"All I can tell you is that Sophia love everything that relates to pink." Tonya continued.

"Tell me about it." Ebony said, putting in her next dress of long sleeves and deep blue. "That girl is totally obsessed with pink. What's it gonna be this time?"

"I'm not sure yet." Tonya said with a nervous laugh. "But her present has to be something extraordinary!"

Then, Ebony heard a high-pitched and thickly accented voice.

"Make sure you find a gift for your friend, Tonya."

That was Tonya's mother. The young woman both fascinated and amazed Ebony. She was the striking grown-up Ebony had ever seen with her long, brown hair flowing around the face.

"Of course, mom!" Tonya said to her mom. She turned to her cell phone. "Gotta go, Eb. See you at the party tonight."

_Click._

Ebony tossed her cell phone onto the pile of the dresses and turned to the mirror. She tries to strike a pose when she sees Thomas at Sophia's party. Then she breathed deeply as cold air around her body. She let one hand touch across her hair as her fingertips just touching the strands. As usual, the strand of her hair kept talking from her face.

_I'm really stressing out about the dress I'm wearing tonight._ Ebony thought, letting go of her hair. _To impress Thomas, I need to be more glamorous. Something that makes me!_

Then, suddenly, her black hair raised into the air.

Ebony gasped as her hair was rising out of its life like an animated state wielded by it's controller. Steadily, a strand of hair shaped into a skinny arm and shimmered of the dress with a ruffy collar, sheer flowly sleeves, and swirly shirt. Turning around, Ebony blinked at the dress that her hair provided. It was yellow. Yellow! It was her favorite color!

Ebony had no idea that her hair has the capability to change colors or animate to life! She shook her head and tried to catch her breath. But her mind was amazed. No matter what she said, her hair obediently popped out of alive.

_I don't know what happened._ Ebony wondered as she watched her hair strand giving her the perfect dress. _But my hair knows my sense of style as if it's so...so...magical._

"Ebony!"

Ebony winced as she heard her mother's voice barreled through the door. Her hair continued to float in the air.

"Are you done?" Martha called out through the door. "You're been in there for more than an hair!"

"I'm coming!" Ebony yelled. She gathered the dresses in both hands but was mostly focused on her hair. "Come on. Stop moving around!"

As her hair returned to its original state, Ebony opened the door and minced past her mom once she handed the dresses to the clothing manager.

"I know you're in a rush, but you don't have to take long." Martha said with a glance.

"Sorry, mom." Ebony smiled. "But I have my rights to be cute and fabulous for Sophia's party."

Martha rolled her eyes and want to give the dresses away to the manager. Ebony had to giggle, but let it a sigh.

_Whew._ Ebony thought._ I thought she'll never noticed my hair!_

Touching her shopping bag, Ebony slouched to her seat and rested on her forearms until she gazed at the small mirror once Martha started her car to drive home. Ebony has a lot of questions to tell her parents, but right now she has to get ready for the party tonight. She also hopes that her magic flowing hair doesn't do anything embarrassed.

* * *

At Sophia's birthday party, Ebony looked down at the filmy, yellow shirt of her cutest dress and willed it to shimmy back and forth or spin around once her mom dropped her off at the party three hours earlier.

_Okay, Ebony._ Ebony told herself coolly. She glanced at the other kids formal suits and dramatic, flowing dresses. The cobalt was on the stage, stammering out an rock-and-roll music. _You're at your friend's party. For fun. For dancing and flirting with boys. And for meeting Thomas tonight._

Then, she turned around to see Tonya and Sophia hugging her.

"I'm so glad you came!" Sophia cheered.

Before Ebony could flash her friend a grateful smile, a boy wearing a blue suit appeared behind Ebony. It was Joel! Anytime he's around to see Ebony, Ebony pretty much ignored him or quickly says anything than running away. Behind his glasses, he blinked dreamily at Ebony.

"Hi, Ebony." Joel whispered. When Ebony glanced at him with icy eyes, he leaped back and whipped out a camera. "How about a picture, ladies?"

"Yeah!" Sophia cried. She slung her arms over Tonya's and Ebony's shoulders and grinned into Joel's camera. "Smile!"

As soon as Joel's flashbulb popped, the three girls drifted off toward the snake table.

"Hey, Eb!" Tonya giggled. "Here comes the new kid."

Ebony turned around just in time to see Thomas walking through the present aisle who looked so cool. She couldn't help staring at him. He was so handsome with thin black signature afro and wore a deep blue suit carrying a present to place it with the other gifts. Ebony could tell he was a hottie with perfect skin and features.

"Who's he?" Ebony said, practically seeing Thomas being erased from her mental crush book to be quickly replaced by this msytery boy.

"Never seem him in my life!" Sophia gasped. "But I did gave him the invitation to my party."

"But he's the new student in our school yesterday." Tonya said, returning from the snack table. "He was in our History class remember? His name is Miles."

Ebony's eyes widened as she recognized that name. she imaged herself in History Class with her girls once Mr. Doyle announced that there was a new student who transferred from the lab. He has a think afro, smooth light skin, and perfect hazel eyes. To Ebony, he was so cute and cool boy she had ever seen, but she keeps feeling strange energy aorund him every time she walks past him.

"He looks so handsome." Ebony gushed. "Be right back, ladies. I'm going to talk to him right now."

As Sophia and Tonya watched their friend, Ebony was walking next Miles, showing all signs of expert flirtation. She was waggling her fingers at Miles and shooting him a tight grin. The music surged louder and the dancers grew more frenetic. Ebony's hair itself felt a spark of postive energy. At that moment, Miles and Ebony made their first contact.

"Hi, handsome!" Ebony squeaked, still waggling her fingers at Miles.

"Hello, Ebony." Miles replied.

Ebony could see the life in the guy's mass hazel eyes and the tightness of his smile. She also go wide-eyed at the mention of her own name."You know my name?" Ebony asked softly.

"Of course." Miles replied. "Wanna dance?"

"Umm, sure." Ebony said confusedly.

As the two danced, Ebony's mind was racing. First, Miles was staring at her during her class and now he knows her name. but she didn't sense that same feeling from Miles. She started to feel some mysterious yet unknown feeling that is coming straight towards her.

* * *

Before she could turn around, she spotted a tall, green-faced creature wearing a black costume with its two rocky hands. It was shapeshifted into an identical Joel. Just before Ebony could take her step away from Miles, Miles caught his eyes on the shapeshifting Joel and immediately grabbed Ebony's arms tightly once they turned to get away from, causing Ebony to sense toxic psychic waves.

Before shapeshifting Joel could lunge at Ebony, he was intercepted by the original Joel.

"I almost had her!" Double Joel growled.

As Ebony continues to feel dizziness that causes herself to faint, Miles whisked her out of the party for fresh air. But the Skrull Joel was confronted by the original Joel who grinned at him. Joel was surprised to see a double and lifted up his camera to his eyes. Once his camera's flash exploded, it bathed the Skrull Joel in a blast of light.

"Aaaigh!" The Skrull Joel cried, clutching his head. "My eyes!"

The Skrull Joel staggered heavily backward, crashing into a table of refreshments and sending drinks and bowls of food flying. While nearby children screeched and leaped out of the way, Sophia merely walked at Joel with a glare.

"Aaagh!" Sophia yelled. "You're so clumsy, Joel!"

"But…I'm right here!" The original Joel called out, waving his hands in the air.

"Huh?" Sophia said in surprise. She turned slowly to the pale Joel, but this time she has fear in her eyes. "So, who are you?"

The cold flicker in Joel's eyes had been revealed now! His short hazel merged into green bold head. His body grew more taller and angular. His face melted for a moment into an alien-like figure. But in the next moment, it began to regain shape. New features began to form into the appearance of a…

"It's the Super Skrull!" Tonya gasped.

"I'm glad that someone gets me," Super Skrull replied with a mischievous grin. "Now hand over the Chaeto."

"We don't know what you are talking about!" Miles shouted. "We don't know this Chaeto!"

"Have it your way!" Super Skrull laughed. A whoosh of hot air rushed out of his arms. The flames began to crackle and she throws it at the firework rockets that cause them flying into the place and shooting plumes of fire out toward the stunned crowd of kids.

"Look out!"

"Get out!"

"Grab your stuff and the presents!"

Like a panicked school of fish, the children began to fan out, getting as far away from the Super Skrull as possible. Sophia and Joel were screaming into the streets, wondering where Miles, Tonya, and Ebony are.

Through the fire, Ebony could still see the outline of the Skrull and even his evil smile, but Miles was staring at her with bravery.

"Let's get out of here!" Miles cried as he grabbed Ebony's arm and running away from the evil alien.

That's when Ebony noticed the Super Skrull. He was right behind her, stretching at top speed. His eyes were malevolent once he stretched his arms towards her. With her hair shaped as two separate hands, it grabbed the Super Skrull's stretchy arms and throws him across the wall with a powerful force.

Ebony spun around to see Tonya clutching at the wall, screaming in terror. Once again, Ebony felt as if her hair was ready to save someone. She was aware of her tendrils flying into the air, reaching out for Tonya. It whirled around her waist tightly. Then, the other grabbed around Miles's waist tightly as well. Before Ebony could jump out of the place, the Super Skrull get up just in time to stretch his rocky hands on her waist.

"You're mine, Chaeto!" the Super Skrull screamed.

Ebony's hair threw its two more hands out in the hair, pushing against the angry alien with all its psychic might. She could feel her hair protecting her.

"Get away from me!" Ebony said.

And—two more tendrils send an energy bolt towards the Super Skrull and the evil alien let go of her waist once the bolt send him crashing to the ground.

Once Ebony uses her hair to shape it into a pair of pixie-like wings to fly out of the fiery building, Miles and Tonya gently collapsed onto the grass and crawled away from the building just before the firefighters dashed in and began to fight off the flames with their hoses. Tonya and Miles gazed up at Ebony in a shock. Sophia stumbled over and stared at her too.

"How…how did you do that?" Tonya said in a haggard whisper. "You saved my life!"

Ebony was touching at her strands of her hair. They had protected her from the evil alien Skrull. They had literally fought the Skrull. But now they were only motionless.

"I don't know." Ebony squeaked. "It's just came to me."

Tonya stumbled to her feet once Miles got her up.

"But you saved her life, Ebony." Sophia said, resting a gentle hand on Ebony's shoulder.

_Who am I?_ Ebony wondered.

* * *

The next morning, Ebony leaned back against a tree in front of the park and sniffed the air. A perfect Sunday for Ebony to relaxed, but she couldn't feel relaxed about what happened yesterday.

Even though she'd been flirting with Miles when the Super Skrull had happened, she felt haunted by it. She could have been kidnapped! But she supposed if she felt that her parents have something to do with her animate hair ability. Her gaze lifted to the clear blue and gorgeous sky.

_Just like Miles's eyes._ Ebony thought with a sigh. I couldn't believe that I had danced with that older boy Miles. _He danced with me and only me at the party._ _He'd even protected me when I felt dizzy. It was…_

"Incredible!"

_Huh?_ Ebony blinked in surprise as Tonya uttered the very word that had just popped into her own head. She blinked a few more times and came back to earth. Sophia and Tonya were lounging in a circle on the grass while Ebony was still leaning against the tree.

"It was all so amazing!" tonya was saying. "When I was inside that bulidng, Ebony somehow save my life!"

"What's Tonya talking about?" Ebony asked to Sophia.

"Tonya contiues to talk about how she was trapped in a field of fire." Sphoia responded.

"I was trying to find a way out, but I couldn't." Tonya said. "And then, suddenly, all I see was some black smooth hair holding onto me. And for some reason, that made me feel calm."

"Look!" ebony replied with a glare. "I don't even know what happened but I'm certainly gonna ask my parents about it."

"Maybe whenever happened back to my party must have something to do with your parents." Sophia said.

"I've never thought of that." Ebony said calmly. "Besides, I have to go my home. My dad wants me to experience how it is to be a soldier."

"Oh." Sophia said with a frown.

"Well, good luck." Tonya smiled.

With a friendly wave, Ebony went back home.

Meanwhile, the Super Skrull continues his relentless search for Ebony, but his efforts in finding her have been hopeless. After searching almost every store and buldings in the city, he had stopped when he noticed that he began to feel a strange energy closer to him. Then, he departed from the building to search that enrgy.

It was eleven o' clock and Martha and Michael sat on the family room coach watching the news foor the fiery building last night.

"Oh, Michael. I'm worry about Ebony." Martha whimpered. "I think I should tell her truth."

"Be clam, Martha." Michael replied calmly. "But I agree that we should tell her."

"I'm just worry about someone might take her because of her powers." Martha said, still worried.

Suddenly, the Super Skrull smashed the front door and walked toward the couple with a malevolent grin. Martha's eyes widened in shock once she recognized him while Michael took out his high-tech weapon gun.

"Hello, Martha." The Super Skrull spoke. "Long time no see. Where's your daughter?"

"I'll never tell, Kl'rt!" Martha yelled.

"You'll have to get past us!" Michael growled.

"With pleasure." Kl'rt cackled mischievously.

* * *

Then, Ebony arrived home and gasped to see her front door crashed down. As she walked in, she spotted her father lying on the floor and looked around to see her mom nowhere in sight.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Ebony shouted, using her hair to pull her father from the floor and onto the floor. "Where's mom?"

"She was kidnapped by the Super Skrull." Michael replied in an angry tone.

_Super Skrull?_ Ebony thought. Then, she had realized that he was that alien creature that had attack the party and wanted to kidnap Ebony for his own purposes. But why would he capture her mom?

"Dad, what happened and what's going on?" Ebony asked in worry tone.

"I'll explain later." Michael replied. "Right now, we have to find your mother!"

Once Michael and Ebony had arrived the exact location of the Super Skrull which it turns out to be the school gym, they pushed the gym doors open and took a few steps into the gym. Only one light was on.

"Kl'rt!" Michael called out in anger. "Where's my wife?"

"Mom!" Ebony shouted. She turned around and stumbled to the wall next to the door. She felt around to look for an on-and-off switch plate. But her fingertips felt nothing.

"_Aaaaiiigh_!"

Ebony gasped as she heard her father in surprise. She spun around just in time to see the gym doors slam shut and saw her dad squirming in the clutches of two aliens! Ebony breathed as she recognized those aliens. It was the Skrulls as the Super one except they looked pretty normal. A wave of fear washed over Ebony. They were effortlessly holding Michael with their arms while Michael kicked wildly at them but no avail.

"Welcome, Ebony!"

Ebony panted. A disembodied voice vastly over to them. Ebony glanced away from her struggling father to scan the shadowy gym. Where was that voice coming from?

"What do you want?" Ebony called out into the darkness. She saw her father stop kicking and grunting for a moment. Once another Skrull brought a sleeping capsule which turns out to be the same alien from Ebony's dream.

"I want to take you, Chaeto." The voice which turns out to be the Super Skrull replied simply. "To use your powers to let my queen ruled her empire!"

Ebony felt as if she was struggling for air. But then she felt something warm from her hair. It pulsated like it wants to be alive to be able to protect its owner. In fact, the heat had entered her bloodstream which was glorious for Ebony.

"Now with your mother sealing inside that capsule." Kl'rt continued. "You'll know your purpose as a servant of the Skrull Empire for my queen."

Suddenly, Ebony could feel her heart pumping rapidly inside her body once feeling energy shooting from her hair. Slowly, she willed her hair to flow. And when she did, the animate hair was glowing brilliantly and changed from smooth, black hair to bright yellowish-gold energy.

_So my hair wants me to fight!_ Ebony thought with a grin. _This is my time to see what I can do!_

Her hair seems to take over and it knew just what to do.

"Leave my dad alone!" Ebony called, letting the tendrils of her hair to attack two Skrulls with a sweeping motion.

"Get them!" Kl'rt ordered.

The three of them rushed over to attack Ebony and her father, attempting to grab them. But before they reached them, Michael took out his high-tech gun and starts shooting the Skrulls, causing them to back away.

"I'll handle them off and save Martha!" Michael shouted to Ebony. "You battle Kl'rt!"

"You got it, dad!" Ebony winked her left eye.

Once Michael continues to fire bullets in order defeat the Skrulls from his gun and his combat techniques, Ebony ran towards Kl'rt and unleashes a blast of energy from her hair shaped into a cannon, which Kl'rt caught the attack.

Getting up, Kl'rt begins to stretch his rock arms to deliever punches toward Ebony. But Ebony swiftly dodged the attack and unleashes the beam of powerful yellow energy that damage Kl'rt. Kl'rt tries to blaze Ebony with his flaming power, but Ebony uses her hair to shield herself with a shimmering yellow force field long enough for her dad to rescue her mom.

Meanwhile, Michael launched the glowing electried ball that was attached to the gun by a long, thin, metallic cord. The balls were surging with blue electricity and unleashed a small sonic boom of electricity as they struck the three Skrulls. The Skrulls yelped in pain once a strong matrix of electricity trapped them with great pain that they couldn't ignore.

With the Skrulls immbolized by pain, Michael walked over to them with a hypodermic needle in his hand. He kneeled down to the Skrulls and injected the needle into the Skrulls' necks. After few seconds, the Skrulls laid still on the floor once the electric matrix disappeared.

Then, Michael ran up to the sleeping capsule where his wife was sealed and access the alien code to unlock the capsule. As Martha almost dropped to the ground unconsciously, Michael quckly caught her.

"Michael?" Martha murmured, opening her eyes just to see her husband's smile.

"It's me, Martha." Michael replied. "Let's help, Ebony."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ebony was still shielding herself by the fire power from the Kl'rt. She couldn't hold herself much longer until a supersoldier with his unstoppable shield flew in and hit Kl'rt with extreme speed. Ebony was amaze to see Captain America saving her life. Captain America took Ebony's arm and shielded themselves from Kl'rt's stretchable punching arms.

"Captain America?" Ebony gasped.

"In the flesh, kid." Captain America said with a grin. "Now let's finish this!"

"You got it!" Ebony nodded.

Using his shield, Captain America performs three uppercuts towards Kl'rt and charges full speed at the alien. Getting up, Kl'rt had change his fists into rocky fists and begins smashing towards the american hero and Ebony. While Captian America shielded himself again, Ebony was her energized hair to create a scorpion tail and stabs out at Kl'rt and then a strand of hair covers her foot in spikes to kick Kl'rt multiple times. Kl'rt stretches his arm to grab Ebony and Captain America and slam them several times before the final slam. Getting up, Ebony jumped in the air and uses her hair to shape into various arms and rapidly punches Kl'rt multiple times.

"I got this!" Ebony called to Captain America "Help my parents!"

"Will do!" Captain America agreed as he rushes to help Michael and Martha.

Kl'rt quickly uses his force field power to burst himself into the air and crashed back down to Ebony with his rocky fiist, which Ebony uses her hair to shield herself. Before Ebony could attack, Kl'rt encases encases himself in fire and attacks Ebony by charging in to her. Once Ebony took the attack, Kl'rt creates a large fiery explosion that almost burned Ebony's entire body.

But Ebony wasn't gonna give up that easily. She started to feel a swirl of beautiful energy covering her burned body, fully healing herself. Kl'rt watched her in fear and begin to charge towards her. Quickly, Ebony slides acorss the floor with a spiked foot covered in her hair. Losing balance for Kl'rt, Ebony jets behind the alien as her hair takes the shape of a pair of gator jaws and quickly curls into a sharp spiked ball to roll towards Kl'rt.

"This is for capturing my mom!" Ebony shouted. "And this is for trying to capture me!"

Furiously, Ebony had shaped her hair into a pair of gator jaws carry Kl'rt high up in the air before chomping down on him and crashing him back into the ground. To finish Kl'rt off, Ebony quickly shaped her hair into a energized spider and sent a explosive energy blast from its mouth towards Kl'rt, causing great damage to him.

Captian America, Michael, Martha, and Ebony all confronted the defeated Kl'rt with their shocking glances.

"This...isn't...over!" Kl'rt warned weakly. Once he grabbed the three unconscious Skrulls with his struggling stretchable arms, he had disappeareed into the shadows.

* * *

"Okay…that was amazing!" Ebony called to her parents and her hero. "But there's something I'm should told you two since yesterday."

When Ebony, her parents, Captain America arrived back home, Ebony started to explain about her dream of meeting alien from the distant planet and how she uses her hair to save her friends Tonya and Miles from the burning building.

"Please tell me who I am." Ebony pleaded.

"I'm an alien called Capillus." Martha explained. "A humanoid alien that can control energized hair with my will."

"But how did you and dad met?" Ebony asked.

"I was a military soldier to serve my people until your mother fall from the sky and I saved her life. She learns how to blend in her human form to protect herself from the Skrulls." Michael explained.

"Why?" Ebony asked.

"Because the queen of the Skrulls wanted my race to be her energized slaves for the Skrull Empire but my people refused and started war." Martha explained. "After my people won the war, the Skrull Queen detected string power from me which carries on to you when I left my home planet to settle my new life with your father."

"So, somehow I'm a half-human and half-Capillus?" Ebony inquired.

"Yes." Martha said with a nod.

"Your parents and I talked about your powers and we were wondering if you would like to join S.H.I.E.L.D." Captain America stated to Ebony. "We could use you for a small team."

"What team?"

"A team of heroes." Captain America replied. "To fight evil for justice. But some of my teammates were looking for some other new recruits. Want to join?"

Once Captain America extended his hand, Ebony was thinking for a moment. She'd just learn about her alien heritage as a hybrid of a human and alien. Also, the Super Skrull has his plan of capturing her for the Skrull Empire as their energized slave. But she wasn't gonna let that happen to her even if it costs her own life. Besides, she wants to learn more about her hair-controlling powers and to master it. Ebony gazed at Captain America and had made her decision.

"I'm in." ebony said, shaking her hand with Captain America's.

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D." Captain America said proudly.

"But I rather be call as…Femme Chaeto." Ebony stated with a wink.


	2. Diamond Dynamo

Fourteen year old Chelsey gazed at the picture of her parents before leaving home. It was an image of herself and her parents at the concert.

That was one of her good times.

As she climbed the ladder that led to her closet, the green hat that possesses powerful muscles grabbed her superhero outfit. It was a pink leotard that has off-the-shoulder with long sleeves over her heads with black diamonds over the entire outfit, making it cute. Chelsey glanced at her living weapon panther with a grin. It was hard to believe she'd known the living weapon hat only for a week! She already felt so familiar with its powerful gauntlets, its connection with her, and the way is sensed danger around her. Chelsey continues to smile as she begins to remember the time that changes her life forever.

* * *

In school, a couple of days earlier, everything had been normal. Well, as normal as it could be since Chelsey had become a great acrobatic singer.

While the Sun glinted off in the tin roof of the Apoto Academy, Chelsey had been hanging out with her best friend Jayleeh in the front courtyard. And she was enjoying the power that came with possession of an adoring crowd of her fans.

The instant Ebony had come into the courtyard, Chelsey blurted out, "Hey, Eb! Did you change your hair? And did you hear the school news? It's got everyone at school talking!"

"Yeah, I kinda change my hair." Ebony said. "And what news?"

"The principal has let some smartest students going on the field trip to see Stark Inc!" Chelsey replied.

Jayleeh gave a delighted shriek as the girls fell into step and headed for the front steps together.

"It's even in the school blog!" Jayleeh cried. "An intelligent billionaire who took his father's company to invent many futuristic machines!"

Chelsey had sighed. Well, she had admired Tony Stark's invitations and had tried to invent something for him every day. But at least she could by his assistant someday.

Once the girls entered to the hallway, their principal suddenly spotted Chelsey and the others walking around the corner.

"Chelsey!" the principal called out. "I need to speak with you right now."

"Did the girls think I'm in trouble?" Chelsey asked her friends in a panicked whisper.

Ebony and Jayleeh shrugged. All Chelsey could do was obey the principal's order. Shooting her friends a terrified glance, she trudged into the principal's office. As the principal waited inside his officer door, he looked as improved as ever. His brown short hair quivered on top of his head and his tiny eyes looked ever tinier behind his horn-trimmed glasses.

As Chelsey ducked past the principal's bulky form, she squeaked. "I can explain everything, sir! I was just giving autographs to the other students and—"

"Sit down, Chelsey…" the principal began. Then, she slammed the door shut.

What Chelsey knew now was that she wasn't in trouble at all. The principal had just gotten few invitations from the famous Tony Stark. And then, he'd had to break the great news to Chelsey: she has been invited to go see Tony Stark. After receiving a red-and-gold invitation from the principal, Chelsey ran to her classroom in joy and even though she was writing some notes down on her pink notebook and explaining the classified projects she'd had finished, she couldn't keep her invitation out of her head. Meeting Tony Stark has been one of her greatest experience as well as showing him many of her past greatest inventions. She pictured herself inventing a lot of things with her father who had been a mechanical engineer for years. Chelsey had always wanted to be a singer like her mother, a brilliant mechanical engineer like her father, and a flexible acrobat like her grandmother. Well, wish granted! She was now an all of the above.

After telling her friends about what happened in the office, they were surprised and Chelsey had become one of the few smartest students to ever to go the Stark Inc.

* * *

_Now, here I am!_ Chelsey thought happily.

While she'd been lost in her mind, Chelsey and the fellow intelligent students lingered behind to watch Tony Stark, who was giving his showoffy presentations of his inventions that help change the world. Chelsey stood next to the smooth wall. Under her feet, there was no grass. There was only clean floor—shined with polish cleaner. A warm breeze rustled her breads and blew her hair this way and that.

And suddenly, Chelsey realized something.

She'd never noticed the absence of warm! In Stark Tower, that is, where she had been exploring for…an hour? A half hour? Chelsey blinked slowly. She didn't know anymore. And what did it matter? She was in her favorite place how after years of dreaming for this moment.

As Tony Stark reached for the touch screen to enter coded sequence, the door slided open and Tony led the students into his chamber. The students looked around. It was an awesome room with high-tech gadgetry built into almost every surface. But best of all…

"You invent all of these inventions?" one of the students exclaimed.

"Every single one of them." Tony Stark said proudly.

But Chelsey was standing by the wall framed by a velvet curtain where numerous prizes were amazingly illuminated. Tony Stark came up beside her once he caught her reaching her fingertips to a orange hat that has a small skull with ram horns in the middle that has an angry expression.

"Whoa!" Chelsey murmured. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Is that…?"

"The Adel." Tony Stark said, scaring Chelsey even though she made a little jump. He takes the hat down off the shelf. "He was a living weapon created by the scientists of the secret S.H.I.E.L.D. But ever since it was created, it started to attack everyone. So I've shut down and kept it just in case, it has a mind of his own."

Chelsey examined it closely. "It's incredible. But what it do?"

"No one knows, but I believed it carries pure strength." Tony Stark said with a shrug. He gave Chelsey the living weapon hat which Chelsey slowly grabbed it. "Take it as a gift."

"Thanks." Chelsey said with a smile.

As Chelsey and the other students talked and walked inside the school bus, on the top of the rear building was a crimson anti-iron machine watching the kids but he got his eyes on Chelsey who was carrying the Adel with her.

"I've got you now." The machine muttered. "You'll be mine."

* * *

Chelsey had arrived at her house just as black clouds in the sky began to roll, rumble, and spark. Dropping her backpack on her floor, Chelsey walked into the kitchen to grab a fresh apple and turned on the computer once she sat on the couch.

"Come on." Chelsey said. "I know there's something about the Adel."

But no information of the Adel's origins appeared. Instead, Chelsey saw the photos of the living hat attacking the scientists as he was on the top of soldier agent's head as if he was controlled by the Adel.

"A living creation that only gain control of his hosts if they have no heart." Chelsey read.

Chelsey opened her backpack and took the motionless living weapon hat.

"But it looks kinda harmless to me." Chelsey said, rising her eyebrow. "I wonder."

Chelsey gently put on the hat on top of her head. She gazed at the mirror behind the wall next to the kitchen. To her, the Adel continues to remain motionless.

"Adel, I know you hurt people because of their evil ways but I believe that you can do good things." Chelsey said quietly. She touched the hat with her fingertips. "Please, wake up."

At Chelsey's kind words, the blank eyes glowed from empty grey to clear sky blue above her head. The Adel has quickly popped out of his powerful massive orange gauntlets as if it sprang to life.

_It's awaken!_ Chelsey thought. _Mr. Stark was right!_

The Adel gazed at the mirror to see who has awakened him clearly.

For a moment, Chelsey forgot about the harmful images about the Adel. She finds the hat amazing. She watched as the hat's eyes became very clear while his expression became slanted quiet.

"Are you the one who called me?" the living weapon hat asked in a calm tone.

"Are you…the Adel?" Chelsey asked with wonder in her voice.

"Yes, I am the Adel." The living hat responded.

"No problem." Chelsey said with a smile. "I'm Chelsey. I think I'm your new host from now on."

"Indeed." The Adel agreed. "But if that's what you wish, I will protect you."

"Thank…you." Chelsey said gently. She took off the Adel and buried her head in the hat's face. "And I promise to take care of you too."

* * *

The next day, after learning that the Adel can control the commands of his host if they're kind-hearted and only be summoned if Chelsey tells him to, Chelsey began to hurry at Ebony's house. As she walked toward the right place, she found herself noticing about Ebony's reaction. But Chelsey wasn't like any other teenager. She was…the rightful host of the Adel. She was famous for her acrobatic skills, not flexible. Singing, not karaoking. She was Miss Energy. Especially since she'd learned she was the only one who possesses the Adel.

Finally, she headed the house. Gazing up, Chelsey finds the window open. So she jumped high toward the open window with her acrobatic skills just in time to see Ebony doing the most bizarre thing she has ever seen. Chelsey watched as Ebony uses her animate hair to make two pigtails that swings her straight up to the closet while she puts her clothes away.

"Ebony?" Chelsey called. "Your hair is alive?"

Turning around with a shock, Ebony swiftly backflipped to the floor as her hair went back to its former state.

"Chelsey, I don't know how you got up here, but I could explain." Ebony said with her voice in a worried tone.

"First of all, your window was open." Chelsey said with a calm tone. "And second, I have to show you something. Awaken, Adel!"

At her command, the living hat popped out his muscular gauntlets and his eyes gazed at Ebony. Ebony held her breath. She started to think about what Captain America said about his teammates finding new recruits. But, somehow, she couldn't believe the recruit would be Chelsey.

"So what happened to your hair?" Chelsey asked.

"While I was at my friend Sophia's birthday party few days ago, the evil alien Super Skrull was trying to captured me for the queen to use me as their energizing slave." Ebony explained. "Until I defeated him with my energized hair and with Captain America fighting at my side. My mother was a hair-manipulating alien called Capillus, which makes me half-human and half-alien. Now who's this Adel and why that hat has arms?"

"Well, while I was exploring at Stark Inc, Tony Stark gave me this hat named the Adel." Chelsey answered, touching Adel's arms. "He told me that the scientists in S.H.I.E.L.D. had created him, but the Adel gained conscience and started to attack everyone until Tony Stark shut him down. Later, I awaken him because of my pure heart."

"Oh." Ebony said. "Well, since the Adel has been awakening, you can tell Tony Stark about it."

"That would not happen!" the Adel roared.

"Whoa!" Ebony jumped back. "It could talk too?"

"Of course, it can." Chelsey replied.

"I refuse to see that Tony Stark!" the Adel continued to roar. "Chelsey is my true host now. And I must protect her from anyone that harms her!"

"Look, Adel, I understand." Chelsey said, calming the angry hat down. "I know what he did to you, but it was for your own good. If I was that solider agent in the lab, would you harm me?"

The Adel remains silent for a moment, but then let out a sigh.

"Alright, we'll go." The Adel replied.

"But I am coming with you." Ebony declared. "You two already may hair-controlling secret. Now, you guys can join my team."

"Team?" Chelsey and Adel echoed in confusion.

"Since Captain America was looking for new recruits, it looks like I've found one." Ebony explained. "But for right now, keep your eyes peeled on anyone that wanted to take Adel away."

"Got it!" Chelsey smiled.

"Let's go." Ebony said.

* * *

Arriving at the Stark Tower, Ebony and Chelsey walked toward the entrance. They couldn't stop wondering what happened in there. Ebony didn't know what she found more amazing—the fact that the Adel has talked to her or that Chelsey had the courage to control the living weapon all by herself. Then, the girls had tiptoed into the big, grey empty room inside the tower. The walls were gunmetal gray and the floor was completely spotless. But that doesn't stop the Adel sensing something strange.

"Wait a minute." The Adel said in a hushed tone. "I can feel something is waiting for us."

Sensing something falling directly above the girls, the Adel caught the heavy metal box and throws it back to the attacker, who dodged it and landed in the shadows.

The Adel wasn't impressed. "Nice trick!" he called out sarcastically.

"It's a trap!" Ebony screamed.

"Way too later to remind us that!" Chelsey replied. She looked around wildly, searching for a figure that attacked her. Trembling, she gazed at the shadow once that there was no way out of it.

"Who are you?" Chelsey cried, throwing her skinny arms around Ebony, who gave her friend a confused glance.

"Hello, Adel."

The voice—a crimson anti-iron machine—was walking right out of the shadows. Chelsey felt her mind was about to explode to another impressive robot, but she hadn't thought anything could get any worse than being trapped. But she'd been wrong. Barely able to breathe now, she refused to run away from the machine.

"Hand over that hat, child!" the crimson machine hollered.

"No way!" Chelsey yelled. She finally found the courage from her might. "And how did you know him?"

The machine spoke in a mechanical tone. "I'm known as Crimson Dynamo. Ever since the scientists created the living weapon, I've been watching his tremendous power that could get me get revenge on Iron Man. But this time, you _will_ give him to me."

Chelsey felt a burst of physical strength surged through her. She had extended her legs into doing the split and let the Adel smash the ground to create a powerful shockwave towards Crimson Dynamo. Watching the robot crash to the wall, Chelsey started to feel a combination of extreme strength and determination from the Adel. And then she grinned.

"Let's do this, Adel!" Chelsey smiled.

"Oh yeah!" the adel agreed.

"I'll find a way out!" Ebony said, running to slash her hair tendrils to the closed doors.

Chelsey sprang into action. Thanks to the determination from the Adel, she was just as strong as Crimson Dynamo. The Adel reached the crashed with one arm and sent him crashing to the wall. Crimson Dynamo sprang to his feet and fires a electricity bolt directly at Chelsey. Chelsey ducked. The adel thrusts his arm out in a pronated muscle flex position toward the machine as Chelsey jumped in midair, causing the manchine to smash onto the floor. Crismon Dynamo lunged at Chelsey again by firing small missiles from his back shoulder area of the suit. But Chelsey acrobatically dodged them and the Adel had come off Chelsey's head to hold the crismon machine, allowing Chelsey to pummel him. Before Chelsey and adel could finish the robot, Crimson Dynamo delivered a powerful punch that sent the Adel to the floor next to Ebony and Chelsey at the window crashing towards it.

"NO!" the Adel shouted.

"Chelsey!" Ebony cried.

"Now, you belong to me!" Crimson Dynamo said, walking toward Ebony holding the Adel.

Suddenly, a powerful laser blast came out of nowhere and shot directly toward Crimson Dynamo. A robotic figure flew into the building and landed in front of Ebony and the Adel while the slim iron figure was holding Chelsey on his arms.

"Chelsey!" Ebony gasped. "Is she okay?"

"I'm fine." Chelsey replied as the iron figure put her down. She grabbed the living weapon hat from Ebony and placed it on top of her head. "Iron Man save my life."

"I was worry about you." The Adel said quietly.

"I appreciate them, Adel." Chelsey said kindly. She hugged the Adel and placed him her head. "Now, let's finish this!"

Iron Man charged forward to fire a laser beam from his chest using the reactor placed inside of him toward Crismon Dynamo and then fires a huge beam from a shoulder-mounted cannon. After sending Crismon Dynamo into the air with an arcing dive attack, Iron Man fires charged, superpowered unibeam at him.

While Crismon Dynamo tires to get up to attack, Chelsey begin to charge forward. The Adel swings his arms around in a large radial 360 motion as Cerebella continues to run forward. Then, Chelsey spins the Adel with all of her might, causing him to tornado spin on her head to attack directly at Crismon Dynamo. Unable for the crismon machine to use his strength nor his missiles to attack, Chelsey's determination had caused the Adel to lift up a chuck of the floor ground and tosses it into the air unitl then she winds up and jettisons it at the crismon machine in the process. For her final performance, Chelsey grabs Crismon Dynamo and proceeds to mercilessly smash him into the ground until she tosses the Adel (with them in his grasp) skyward and ends it with the Adel forcefully punching him while Chelsey balances on one foot for their enemy to kick him.

"You may have won this fight." Crismon Dynamo warned. "But I'll be back for you, Adel."

With that, Crismon Dynamo flew out of the tower.

* * *

"Now, since you save my life, I demand to know who you really are, Iron Man." Chelsey said, turning around to glance at Iron Man.

Iron Man gave Chelsey a respectful nod and unrevealed his armor mask. "Hello, Chelsey."

"Tony Stark?!" Chelsey and Ebony gasped. "You were Iron Man all along?"

"Of course." Iron Man replied with a smile. "Ever since my personal assistant Jarvis warned me about Crimson Dynamo looking for the Adel, I've detected him here and save Chelsey in the process." He gazed at Chelsey. "You were brave and impressive to control the Adel and fighting Crimson Dynamo. Ebony can use an intellectual member like you, Chelsey. You can work as an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yeah, Chels!" Ebony agreed. "Wanna you say? You wanna join?"

Chelsey was thinking for a moment. Since she had been connecting to the Adel very calmly and fighting Crimson Dynamo along with him, Chelsey could have the determination and strength to join with Ebony as long she got the chance to see how technological the headcellar could be. Chelsey let out a smile at Ebony and Iron Man.

"Guys, I've decided to join the team!" Chelsey said proudly.

"Yay!" Ebony cheered, giving Chelsey a tight hug.

"Welcome to the team, Chelsey." Iron Man smiled, giving Chelsey a thumb-up.

"But I'm known as…Diamond Dynamo!" Chelsey said with a glamorous wink.


End file.
